1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particular to a liquid crystal display device and an array substrate of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A display panel is a main part of a liquid crystal display device. The main structure of the display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate disposed oppositely, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Wherein, the liquid crystal display device shows a color image through color resists on the color filter substrate. With reference to FIG. 1, and FIG. 1 is a pixel structure of an array substrate in the conventional art. The arrangement way is called a pen-tile way, that is, multiple gate lines G and multiple data lines D are intersected and perpendicular with each other. A pixel electrode P is located at an area defined by a gate line G and a data line D. Correspondingly, the color resists on the color filter substrate and the pixel electrodes P are correspondingly one by one.
Currently, the color resists on the color filter substrate are formed by a mask and through an exposing process. The mask is provided with an opening (equal to an area where each pixel electrode is located as shown in FIG. 1) corresponding to each color resist, and between adjacent two openings, a shielding portion is provided (equal to an area between two adjacent two pixel electrodes). In the exposing process, when a light pass through the two adjacent openings, a slit diffraction phenomenon is generated at the shielding portion such that an edge of the color resist generates a bias because of the exposing process. As a result, when the display panel is displaying, a black matrix (BM) located between two adjacent color resists cannot entirely block all of the light from the pixel electrodes of the array substrate so that a light leakage phenomenon is generated.